cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Warriors
The Warriors are a CN:TE alliance that was founded in late round 10. In subsequent rounds, the Warriors has steadily grown from around 25 members in round 11 to over 60 members in round 14. Origin The alliance known as the Warriors first began operations in Round 11. Some of the government were previously government in the TE alliance The Phoenix Cobras (previously known as The Phoenix Federation), but many of the members were new to TE altogether. The Warriors were formed to "do something about it" - it being the apathetic state of TE affairs at the time. The Warriors were to put the War back in TE. Government The membership of the Warriors comes from a variety of SE alliances. The government roster of the Warriors for Round 18: High Chief of War and War Training Clash High Chief of Internal Affairs, Recruiting and Admissions: Machanidas High Chief of Economics and Economics Training: KOwens06 Chiefs: Sickosmurfs, Dak Jak, lennybronx, Sandler, cowboy Red Team Senator Candidate for Round 18: KOwens06 of Kyles Nation History Main Article: http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/History_of_the_Warriors Background The Warriors are a CN:TE alliance that was founded in late round 10. In subsequent rounds, the Warriors has steadily grown from around 25 members in round 11 to over 60 members in round 14. Origin The alliance known as the Warriors first began operations in Round 11. Some of the government were previously government in the TE alliance The Phoenix Cobras (previously known as The Phoenix Federation), but many of the members were new to TE altogether. The Warriors were formed to "do something about it" - it being the apathetic state of TE affairs at the time. The Warriors were to put the War back in TE. The Warriors had three alliance wars in Round 11: An early preemptive offensive war with Catharsis (as part of the greater 1st Grudge War), an offensive war with WAPA around mid-round, and were hit by the Vault late (as part of the 2nd Grudge War.) If based on NS differentials before and after these wars began, the Warriors won all three. The Warriors started off TE session 12 in good shape and with the core of their alliance back intact. They began by recruiting hard and with systems in place to improve upon their previous showing in nearly every way: A new building guide, improved war guides, more active government and the experience gained from their successful first session. Two wars were declared: An early one alongside WAPA and The Flying Kiwis against FROGGOUT and Bad Company. The Warriors and their allies won handily against superior numbers of nations. For the end of round war, the Warriors creatively declared on four different alliances, which totaled up to a couple more nations and around 4000 more ns - and won all of them handily as well, to remain undefeated on the fields of battle for their existence. The Warriors also began session 13 well and recruiting heavily, attempting to expand their member base. An emphasis was placed on training the new members on how to fight. A war was declared on day 10 of the session solely for the love of war, against Orbit Black. OB had returned to TE activity with a vengeance and had 16 more nations and 10,000 more ns than the Warriors at the time of war's beginning. The war ended after a few days, with the Warriors dishing out considerably more damage then they took themselves. As the round wore on, the Warriors looked for wars to follow the OB effort, however many plans fell apart due to other wars being declared. Ultimately, the Roman Empire declared war on the Warriors, The Flying Kiwis, WAPA and MCXA with around three weeks left in round 13. After a few weeks, The Flying Kiwis came to peace, however the other parties maintained war with RE until the conclusion of Round 13. Over the course of this war, the Roman Empire lost almost two thirds of their nation strength, while the Warriors lost about 25%. Very late in the round, the Warriors added GDA to their war against RE. tW figured that the round was almost over - and they still had too much infra. So! Might as well blow some more of it up. GDA was a treatied partner of RE and had only had one war in the round until that point. The Warriors successfully defeated GDA, knocking off more NS of GDA and RE combined than they took themselves during the time of those wars. Session 14 The Warriors came back re-energized for round 14, with new forums and a desire to grow. Extensive recruiting helped the Warriors quickly grow to 64 members early in the round, which helped them achieve the rank of the 2nd largest alliance in TE, a record for the Warriors. In the early days of Round 14, several members of the Union of the Confederacy attacked a few members of the Warriors, which led to the Warriors declaring war on the Union of the Confederacy. This war turned out to be the most decisive victory for the Warriors to date, over two days, 16 members of the Warriors participated in wars with the 13 members of the Union of the Confederacy, and after just 24 hours, all 13 members of the Union of the Confederacy were in anarchy. This war was quickly resolved as the two alliances governments came together to discuss the events that led to the war, and white peace was agreed upon. Declaration Henceforth and Hereforth come the Warriors Beginning Round 11. With this declaration, the Warriors (abbreviated: tW) proclaim their existence for all to behold. Let the skies darken, the seas boil and the ground tremble, for the Warriors have come to Tournament Edition. Sovereignty The assembled members of the Warriors do hereby declare our right to freedom from foreign states. The only recognized authority is the leadership of the Warriors, who pledge to lead with discipline, honor and wisdom. Members of tW choose to pledge their own discipline, honor and wisdom to the common cause of tW. Words and Will Words are truly just wind. Actions matter. What you say you do, means nothing, compared to what you will do. Maybe, you say you will - but will you? Do you have the will? Or are you just wind? Well, the Warriors WILL. The Intent of the Warriors Our promise: A swimmer will swim. A runner will run. A Warrior will war. There is no peace mode in TE. There is no financial aid. You will fight, and you will fight with what you have, and what you have alone. The Warriors are here to war, as TE was intended for war. We will war well, as Wisdom says we should, war with a smile as our Honor says we must, and war to WIN as our Discipline says we WILL. Philosophy of the Battlefield The battlefield is our temple. It is our church. Through battle, we pray with and for our enemies every time we war. The battlefield is scared ground for our members and our common ground with our enemies. It is where we chose to willingly dwell, for this is TE, and there is nowhere to hide from battle. The battlefield is where we are ultimately and inevitably judged. It is why we ARE. - Mantra of the Battlefield: Infra is bought to be destroyed. Tech is stolen to be used. Soldiers exist to be killed. Destroying, stealing and killing more than your enemies brings glory. Glory echos eternal. - Justice of the Battlefield: tW will deliver justice through the battlefield - glory for the worthy, mercy for those who deserve it. - Ideals of the Battlefield: Honor. Discipline. Wisdom. The battlefield is our chosen path. These ideals guide us down that path. Our Honor says tW will war with Savage Joy: - The battlefield is our scared ground, our path through TE and our scoreboard for glory. Respect it. - The battlefield is common ground with our enemies. Respect them, for without them, you could not war. - We will war with enthusiasm, for war brings glory. - We will war politely with our enemies, complimenting them when they fight well, encouraging them to fight their best fight when they do not. - We will hold no grudges, granting mercy for those who deserve it and battle for those who earn it. Our Discipline says tW will war with Savage Intent: - We will war together at all times - for we WIN wars together. - We will always war as best as we can - for our enemies deserve no less. Our Wisdom says we will war with''' Savage Pursuit:''' - We will learn to war as well as possible. - We will seek new ways to war well. On Raids While the Warriors do not encourage raiding, raiding is allowed if our guidelines for raiding are followed properly. Alliance wars will not be started over raids gone wrong. Raid wisely, Warriors. Color Team The official color team for the Warriors is red. We form our own trade circles there. Choose other color teams at your own risk. IRC and Forums Wander by #WarriorsTE We dare you. Forums address: http://www.cn-warriors.com/index.php Membership Application Requirements 1. Applicants in wars at the time of their application must fight them and have fun with them. 2. Applicants must not be a member of another alliance. 3. Applicants do not change alliance in-game until they have been contacted by a member of the government and answered their questions in private. These answers are required. 4. The applicant must be told to change alliance affiliation to the Troopers before doing so. 5. All applicants are required to place the phrase in their nation’s bio: I want to be a Warrior. 6. Applicants must change to red team, and we will find you a trade circle. Through the Troopers we weed out those who are not qualified to be Warriors. Advancement from the Troopers to the Warriors comes on an individual basis and at our discretion, but you will have to earn it. Note: If you have discipline, you'll understand those requirements. If you don't, you weren't worthy anyway. Foreign Affairs The Warriors do not sign treaties. Instead, the Warriors simply make friends and have fun by fighting alongside them on the fields of battle. The Warriors practice a policy of F.T.W, or Friends Through War, thus many of the Warriors closest allies are alliances in which they have warred with in the past. Category:Cyber Nations Tournament Edition